Happiness from Despair and Regret
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Warning Yaoi and M-preg. Like promised the extensive version of Happiness from Regret explaining the past. A few things from the original will change sorry. Well enjoy.
1. A Year Ago

Warning: Yaoi & M-preg later on.

I do not own Inuyasha or the characters except for Inuyasha's baby.

Sorry for any mistakes made.

* * *

_**A year ago...**_

"Naraku!" Inuyasha shouts pointing his tessaiga at the demon.  
"Please, do you seriously think you'll beat me Hanyou?" he laughs.  
"Fuck you!" Inuyasha replies.  
"Inuyasha!" a girl in a sailor uniform screams as someone is threatening her.  
"Kagura!" Sango yells throwing her boomerang.  
"Sango stop you'll hit Kagome" Miroku yells opening his wind scar pulling the boomerang in a different direction.  
Inuyasha gets distracted and gets hit by a punch in the face.  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouts shooting an arrow. It hits Naraku's shoulder giving Inuyasha the chance to get him. He ignores the commotion behind him and slashes Naraku. Naraku laughs as the hanyou misses. Naraku gets one of his demon arms and stretches it over breaking through Kikyo's ceramic chest. Her limb body falls down.  
"No!" Inuyasha screams and chops his head off. His eyes turn red and the demon blood in his veins takes over. Everyone freezes even Kagura and Kanna. They all are surprised that Naraku has been beheaded.  
"Oh please he's just another poppet," Kagome breaks the silence. What she didn't realize was the barrier that once stood around them has now fallen. Kagura and Kanna are crestfallen at the end of their master and creator. Kagura though realizes that she is free from that devil's grip. Kanna on the other hand has no expression whatsoever. If she had felt sorrow for her "father's" death she didn't show it or she didn't care.  
"Hanyou," Kanna calls in her soft dead voice.  
Inuyasha turns around and glares at the child.  
"My sister and I are free we do not want to avenge his death. We were his slaves and by no means intend to interfere with your lives, in exchange let us go," she says firmly.  
"Get out!" Inuyasha growls.  
"Kagura let us go," she walks towards the dead Naraku. She picks up an unfinished jewel. She looks at it and shakes her head.  
"Hey that belongs to us!" Kagome shouts.  
"Keep it," the girl says as she tosses the sacred jewel to the priestess.  
Inuyasha falls to his knees and cradles the dead ceramic Kikyo. He cries for a minute letting his demon side calm down. Kagome feels terrible that Kikyo had such a horrible ending. Sango and Miroku take Shippo away from the bloodshed even though it was from their enemy. Kagome walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder.  
"I can...find...peace now," the soul of his once beloved whispers.  
"Kikyo..." he cries one last time.  
"Inuyasha... We should go," Kagome suggests.  
"Let me take her body to Kaede...let's give her a proper burial," his voice is hoarse.  
"Alright," she says.  
"About the sacred jewel..." he begins.  
"Let's talk about that later," Kagome holds the incomplete purified sacred jewel in her warm hands.  
"Let's go," he picks up the body and walks behind the rest of his friends listening to their conversations.  
"Miroku check your hand!" Sango says excitedly.  
As the monk pulls his hand free from the protection beads everyone around gets nervous. The beads fall to the ground and to their astonishment there is no hole. Naraku really did die.  
"Sango," Miroku stops her.  
"Yes?" she looks at him.  
"Will you-"  
"Sango!" a boy's voice cries her name. She turns around and sees her younger brother Kohaku.  
"Anyway!" Miroku interrupts the family moment.  
"What?" Sango and Kohaku said at the same time.  
"Sango," Miroku says her name shyly.  
"Will you marry me?" Miroku blushes.  
"...I don't know-"  
"At least think about it."  
"Miroku...of course I'll marry you," Sango hugs the monk tightly.  
"Aw..." Kagome and Shippo say at the same time.  
Inuyasha slows his pace and watches his friends walk.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome says softly returning to his side.  
"Soon we'll all go our separate ways..." he looks at the corpse he carries.  
"Inuyasha..." she repeats his name soft and empty now.  
They reach Kaede's village where everyone awaited their return. The old priestess notices her sister's empty body. She smiles sadly.  
"We're glad you defeated Naraku," old Kaede says.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save her again," he replies.

"It is alright…she will find peace now," Kaede smiles.

Inuyasha lays the corpse on the ground.

"…Now let's talk about the sacred jewel," Kagome says.

"Let's decide…shall we burn it?" Sango asks.

"No…" Kagome answers, "Inuyasha I'm giving you what is left of it…Kohaku will stay with his sacred shard to keep him alive."

"I can't," Inuyasha says.

"Please!" Shippo whines.

"Here," Kagome hands him the jewel.

"It will become unpurified," Inuyasha argues.

"Look!" Miroku exclaims.

Instead of becoming unpurified the sacred jewel shone brighter than before. It was completely purified and free from all evil.

"…Great," Inuyasha mumbles.

"You can decide what to do with it," Kohaku smiles.

"Inuyasha here," Kaede ties the jewel to a protective string filled with beads and then ties it around his neck.

"And this necklace will go," Kagome tries to break the cursed necklace he once wore.

"No…leave it," Inuyasha smiles.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks.

"Yes…It'll be the last thing I'll have to remember you by," he says.

"I'll visit," she promises.

"You better," Shippo hugs her.

"Well shall we go?" Miroku asks.

"Yeah…"

All of them walk to the well from which Kagome once came from. She kissed Inuyasha shocking him. She blushes and waves goodbye. She falls into the well going back to her normal life.

Sango, Kohaku, and Miruko return to the demon slayer clan village. Shippo stayed with old Kaede. Kagome went home leaving the poor hanyou Inuyasha alone.


	2. Tonight

I decided to keep this part.

* * *

_**Present Day…**_

It was a new moon and Inuyasha's long hair was black with his ears gone. He was left alone after the sacred jewel was finally put together and Naraku dead. He had no place to go and he felt lonely. He thought of staying in Kaede's village but the sacred jewel around his neck was putting the villagers at risk. He couldn't allow them to get hurt. He cared too much. He decided to go his own way even if it meant wondering around the forest he was once bound to for 50 years.

Inuyasha stumbled into a hot spring nearby the forest he was in. He found the last person on earth he wanted to see.  
"Inuyasha?" the voice asked.  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha replies.  
"Idiot! If you go in with your clothes you'll get sick," Sesshomaru scolds.  
He leans in closer to Inuyasha and takes off the red kimono he was wearing. Inuyasha's bare chest is revealed showing a few scars. Sesshomaru stops and admires Inuyasha's rough skin.  
"Sesshomaru I need you," Inuyasha whispers desperately.  
"Inuyasha..." he sighs.  
Inuyasha leans in close to him and kisses him on the lips.  
"Mmm Inu...stop" Sesshomaru begs.  
"Don't..." Inuyasha answers kissing him.

Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha picking him up. His long black hair hanging low soaked. They didn't break apart their kiss until they were both out of breath. Sesshomaru carries Inuyasha onto the bank and lands on top of him. Inuyasha starts to moan in pleasure as Sesshomaru enters him. Even Sesshomaru started to moan in ecstasy. They were in a heat of passion that no one could separate.

There was something they didn't realize and that was the sacred jewel. It hung from Inuyasha's neck but it slowly disappeared. It vanished into thin air and neither noticed. They didn't know what the disappearance of the jewel would mean.

"Sesshomaru st-stop" Inuyasha starts begging.  
"Sorry little brother" Sesshomaru says.  
"No ahh Sesshomaru mmm" Inuyasha moans.  
"Just a bit more...hold on a bit longer," Sesshomaru sighs.  
"Ah! I-it hurts!" Inuyasha whimpers.  
"Done," Sesshomaru says.  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lay breathless on the ground. Sesshomaru is exhausted and Inuyasha in pain.  
"Pleased?" Sesshomaru asks.  
"Evil demon" Inuyasha growls.  
"You were the one who sought me out. You are lucky that I went easy on you for being in your human form" he smiles.  
"So am I supposed to be grateful?" Inuyasha asks sarcastic  
"If you want I can continue," Sesshomaru offers grinning.  
"Stop with the games, hand me my clothes back...please," Inuyasha says.  
"Inuyasha..." he starts as he hands him his clothes  
"Leave me alone," Inuyasha shakes his head.

He changes into his clothes again and leaves Sesshomaru alone. He walks away not looking back feeling regret and shame for doing something like that with his own brother. He didn't know what to do anymore. Was he desperate? _No I always wanted him_, Inuyasha answers his own question. Then did he love him? _…Yes maybe?_ He thought.

"Great I'm going crazy," He mumbles.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru calls.

"What?" Inuyasha turns around.

Sesshomaru kisses him again. He hugs the hanyou he thought he hated.

"Don't leave me," he closes his eyes.

"I thought I was drunk," Inuyasha hiccups.

"You were wrong because I'm intoxicated with you," Sesshomaru replies.

"W-what? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha mutters.

"It's your fault," Sesshomaru smiles.

"Ugh fine…I want more," Inuyasha blushes.

"You'll get more," Sesshomaru kisses his neck lightly.

They finish what they started.


	3. Results

_**3 Months Later…**_

"Fuck!" Inuyasha yells.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asks.

"Crap you scared me," Inuyasha says.

"Something wrong?"

"…I need to talk to Old Lady Kaede," he replies.

"Then come, she asked me to bring water. I'm going back to the village right now," Shippo says happily.

"Alright thanks," Inuyasha smiles shyly.

The walk was about five minutes. It wasn't exactly a walk since Inuyasha got impatient and grabbed the little hanyou fox with the buckets filled with water. He sprinted across the forest, Shippo pulling on his ears to hang on. Inuyasha grunted but didn't mind.

"Ah Inuyasha what brings you here?" Kaede smiles.

"…I think I lost the Sacred Jewel," Inuyasha replies.

"You what?" Kaede asks.

"Long story short I've been locking for it about three months…" Inuyasha says.

"You dumb hanyou!" Shippo jumps off him.

"Hey!" Inuyasha chases Shippo around.

"You have to go to Kagome," Kaede sighs.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asks.

"Like I said when Kagome first came here she is the only one who can see it," Kaede explains.

"…Great," Inuyasha mumbles.

"Does that mean she's coming back?" Shippo asks excited.

"It seems like it," Kaede smiles.

"Well I guess I better get going," Inuyasha pats off dust.

"Inuyasha…come," Kaede smiles warmly.

"Where?" Inuyasha asks.

"Let's go eat. I bet you haven't had a decent meal in months," Kaede replies.

"Thanks," Inuyasha smiles.

They walk into Kaede home where the food was already prepared. He looks around and smiles when he sees that nothing's changed. Inuyasha notices that there were already three meals set out. He glances at the old priestess and at Shippo.

"You already had this out?" Inuyasha asks.

"I had a feeling we would have a guest," she answers.

"…It would've been nice under different circumstances," Shippo says putting down the water.

"Well dig in," Kaede sits down and starts eating. Shippo follows and eats. Inuyasha looks at the food and thinks about how delicious it looks. When he was about to take a bite he ran outside. Kaede shared a confused look with Shippo and followed him out. They saw the hanyou throw up every last thing he had.

"Are you ok?" Shippo asks worried.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede holds his long hair.

"Ugh…I feel a bit dizzy," Inuyasha stumbles.

"You should lie down," Kaede says.

"No…I have to go to Kagome," he walks away.

"No Inuyasha you're sick," Shippo chases after him.

"Stay," Inuyasha orders.

"I at least want to see you off," Shippo insists.

"Stay!" Inuyasha repeats angry.

"…Fine," Shippo falls behind but still follows without Inuyasha knowing.

He sees Inuyasha sit on the edge of the well. He looks around and jumps after a few minutes. Shippo sigh relieved Inuyasha made it alright. He retreats to the village and informs Kaede he made it. She smiles and they start eating and talking about the past.

"Kagome," Inuyasha calls looking around the house.

"Inuyasha?" her mother asks.

"Yes," he answers holding onto the wall.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit sick," Kagome's mom glances at him.

"I'll be fine…I need to talk to Kagome," he insists.

"She's in her room," she smiles.

"Thank you," he goes up the stairs and knocks on the door.

"Come in," he hears Kagome say.

"Hey," Inuyasha smiles weakly.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaims and hugs him.

"Long time no see," Inuyasha replies.

"What brings you here?" she asks smiling.

"…I think I lost the Sacred Jewel," he confesses.

"What?" Kagome yells.

"Sorry?" he mutters.

"…You look different," she switches the topic.

"I do?" he asks.

"Yes you look thinner and paler," she observes.

"…I haven't been eating," he replies.

"Why? She asks.

"…I've been throwing up and I feel dizzy. I feel like all I do is sleep," he sighs.

"Inuyasha…we have to go buy a few things," she grabs her coat.

"What?" he asks.

"Put this on!" she grabs a cap.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"You'll see," she smiles.

They walk the streets and they reach a pharmacy. She looks in the aisles until she finds the right one. Inuyasha stays close behind her. He sees her grab a few boxes.

"What are those?" he asks curious.

"Pregnancy test," she responds.

"…What?"

"Modern medicine created these for women to know whether they are pregnant or not," she explains.

"Why do we need those?" he asks confused now.

"I think you might be pregnant," she whispers.

"What! Are you crazy?!" he yells.

"Shut up will you. It's just that your symptoms fit," she shrugs.

"You lost your mind," he says when they reach the cash register.

"Maybe," she smiles.

The cashier looks at them and smiles. Maybe she thought they were a couple and Kagome was pregnant. Oh if only she knew she was way off. They walk out with the store bag in hand. Inuyasha has a grumpy mood. As soon as they reach her house she rushes him into the empty shrine where the well is.

"What?" he asks when he sees her looking at him.

"Here," she hands him the bag.

"Crazy witch," he ignores the bag.

"Do it!" she yells.

"No!" he matches her tone.

"Now!" she slaps him.

"Fine!" he gives up arguing.

He makes Kagome turn around and he does all the tests she chose. They sit on the edge of the well. Kagome and Inuyasha wait remembering the old times. Then Kagome gets up and checks the test results. Her face lights up. He looks at her questioningly.

"What now?" he asks.

"Congrats!" she hugs him, "You're pregnant!"

"What!" he yells shocked.


	4. Going Back

"This is a lie. A cruel joke from someone right?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.  
"You came here for a reason. All the tests are positive and the symptoms fit are you still thinking it's a joke?" she asks.  
"We're brothers! And we are both men! It's impossible;" he shakes his head.  
"Apparently not Inuyasha...I think you should tell Sesshomaru" she says.  
"No...Never! He can't find out I'm pregnant" Inuyasha mumbles.  
"Why not?" she asks  
"...it can never happen. He has his own life and there's Rin and Jaken in between" he sighs sadly.  
"Inuyasha it's his baby as much as it is yours!" she yells  
"I know..." he says  
"How did this even happen?" she asks.  
"I got a bit drunk on a new moon and stumbled upon him," he says shyly remembering their encounter.  
"And then you realized the Jewel was missing?"

"Yes…" he looks at the ground.

"Inuyasha do you know what this means?" she asks.

"No, what?" he replies.

"The Jewel vanished because you two were in a heated passion. Maybe it's powers are the ones that are making your pregnancy possible," she answers.

"Then that means…I didn't lose the jewel. It's inside of me!" he shouts.

"Technically speaking yes," she smiles.

Inuyasha just found out he's pregnant and the dad is none other but his older brother Sesshomaru. It was a complicated situation that he didn't wish to relive. He has already told Kagome what happened and she was shocked as much as he was. He had to return to his own era but he didn't exactly know when. On the bright side of the situation he didn't lose the jewel. It's powers actually got him pregnant.

However, he was afraid his baby was going to be like his dad, a full demon. If that was the case he didn't know what to do. He could barely take care of himself as a hanyou (half demon). It was all too complicated for him that's why he came to ask Kagome for help and advice. She was his best friend, the only one he can rely on.  
"Kagome..." he calls  
"Yes?" she asks  
"Maybe you are right...I think I should tell him." he says.

"…Good luck," she hugs him one last time.

"How am I supposed to find him or even tell him the truth?" he asks scared.

"It'll be alright," she smiles.

"Thanks," he sighs and leaps through the well.

He was gone the whole day and was still in shock after finding out he was expecting. He didn't want to go to Kaede because he knew they would ask. He wanted to keep it a secret. Instead he went in search for Sesshomaru.

First he had to find a safe place. Demons had been after him after they found out he carried the sacred jewel. Tonight was a horrible night because there was going to be a new moon like every other month he had to hide. He left the village behind and walked toward the forest where the _magic happened_ between him and Sesshomaru.

Night was rolling in fast. He had to hurry but his feet carried him back to the hot springs. He looked around making sure he was alone. His hair turned black as soon as the sun set. He was vulnerable to any attacks. He felt terrified for his baby. He sat in the bank and rubbed his belly.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from behind.

The voice made Inuyasha jump to his feet. He looked up a tree and saw him. Sesshomaru was standing there looking at him. It felt awkward. Then two figures appeared, it was Rin and Jaken.

"Hi Inuyasha," Rin greeted with a smile.

"Hey," he replied with a weak voice.

"You ok hanyou?" Jaken asks.

"F-fine," he stutters.

Sesshomaru jumps off the tree and lands right in front of Inuyasha. He stumbles back and almost falls in. Sesshomaru thought quick and grabbed Inuyasha by the waist pulling him close to his own body. Inuyasha blushes a bright red and pulled away slowly.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Well _are_ you ok?" he asks.

"…Why do you ask?"

"You look pale," Sesshomaru answers.

"…we need to talk," Inuyasha sighs.

"Alright," he stands there waiting.

"Alone," Inuyasha mutters.

"Jaken, Rin please leave us," Sesshomaru dismisses them.

"Yes sir!" Rin laughs.

They walk away and leave them alone to talk freely.

"Sesshomaru…I'm pregnant," Inuyasha says.

"What? Are you kidding?" Sesshomaru says unbelieving.

"No," Inuyasha replies serious.

"How did this happen?" He asks.

"…Kagome thinks that it was the jewel that caused it," Inuyasha mutters.

"What do you mean?"

"I had the sacred jewel the night we umm yeah…well after that night it disappeared. It seems it granted us this," Inuyasha explains rubbing his belly again.

"When did you find out?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Today," he replies miserably.

"…I'm so sorry," Sesshomaru apologizes pulling Inuyasha into a tight embrace.

"Don't apologize. I was skeptical at first but now I guess I'm excited," Inuyasha smiles.

"This is insane," Sesshomaru sighs.

"I know," Inuyasha agrees.

"We have to take you somewhere safe," Sesshomaru smiles.

"What?"

"I know you had the jewel and now you don't have it but other demons don't know that. They still want it no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you two," Sesshomaru says.

"Where am I going to go?"

"Correction where are _we_ going to go," he corrects.

"We?"

"Yes we, me and you," he answers.

"Does that mean-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yells.

Rin is running right behind Jaken scared.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Demons!" Rin replies hiding behind him.

"Demons?"

"Oh no!" Jaken screams as a demon approaches.

"Inuyasha!" he screams.

Inuyasha stands there paralyzed afraid of attacking. Sesshomaru gets in between of them and turns into a full demon. He grows into a giant beast and bites the head off the demon.

"Hanyou aren't you going to fight?" Jaken asks shaken up.

"No! He stays put you two take him somewhere safe now!" Sesshomaru growls.

"Yes sir," Jaken leads Inuyasha away from the fight scene.

The last thing Inuyasha sees is Sesshomaru being surrounded by other demons attacking him. He closes his eyes and runs back to help him. As he nears Sesshomaru he hears him growl and groan in pain as a demon claws his arms.

"No!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Get out! I told you to leave!" Sesshomaru cries in pain.

"Not without you," Inuyasha stands by his side.

"What can you do? You're only human!" Sesshomaru yells.

"…I-I…" Inuyasha is lost for words. He completely forgot.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yells.

The angry beast looks up and sees Inuyasha about to get hurt. He struggles to get up but ignores the aching pain in his arm and runs to aid Inuyasha.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru orders one last time.

"Please be back soon," Inuyasha whispers and runs to where Rin and Jaken are waiting for him.


	5. An Excuse For Home

A.N: Sorry if I am late.

* * *

Inuyasha ran away before the other demons noticed he was gone. Despite the fact that his whole being screamed to aid Sesshomaru he knew he couldn't help. Like the night he made love with him he was in his human form. This made anything impossible. He felt angry aat his hanyou blood.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking of?" Rin asks.

"…Nothing," he replies.

They had arrived in a safe place Jaken knew the location of just in case of an emergency. Jaken said that Sesshomaru knew this place so when he was done he would go straight to where they were. That reassured Inuyasha bit.

"Lord Sesshomaru really got angry…why is he so worried for you?" Jaken asks curious.

"…If he comes alive I guess you can ask him," Inuyasha answers.

"But you must know," Jaken insists.

"I'm pregnant…," Inuyasha sighs.

"What does that have to do with our Lord?" Jaken asks serious.

"Never mind you hopeless moron!" Inuyasha hits him on the head.

"Ow," He yelps.

"Inuyasha!" someone groans in pain.

Inuyasha turns around and sees Sesshomaru beat up. He runs to him and places a hand on his cut back. The blood drops down his hand and onto the ground.

"Get some cloth and warm water," Inuyasha orders.

"Yes sir," Rin runs off to get the items ordered.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sesshomaru asks collapsing on the ground.

"I'm fine…look at these wounds. We have to treat them fast," Inuyasha rips a piece of his cloth.

"Ouch," Sesshomaru winces.

"Hold still," he scolds.

"…Where did you learn to take care of wounds?" Sesshomaru asks.

"I used to get hurt a lot so Kagome taught me how to care of myself," Inuyasha explains.

"I guess it comes in handy," Sesshomaru smiles.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighs.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Just tired and sick," he replies.

"I'm glad you're here," Sesshomaru hugs him.

"I'm out of breath," Inuyasha pulls away.

"Sorry," he apologies.

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha smiles.

"…I wanted to say this since you told me about the baby," Sesshomaru says shyly.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks.

"..I-I love yo-"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken interrupts, "It's best if we leave."

"He's right," Inuyasha gets up and walks away.

"Fine," Sesshomaru does the same.

They go ahead of Jaken and Rin in silence. Then Inuyasha broke it.

"What were you going to say?" he asks.

"…I was going to say how much I…I love you," Sesshomaru looks straight ahead blushing.

"Are you just saying that because of the baby?" Inuyasha sighs.

"…No," he replies.

Without paying attention Jaken and Rin overheard. They were eavesdropping on their conversation. Rin giggled, she thought it was cute. Jaken wondered what really happened three months ago when Sesshomaru disappeared.

"I don't know what to say…I always thought that you hated me," Inuyasha replies sincerely.

"Humph," Jaken clears his throat.

"Anyway can we go back home?" Rin asks.

"Yes that's where we're going," Sesshomaru answers.

The trip was quiet. Inuyasha had a feeling Jaken overhead and it was best if he didn't mention anything. It was safer that way. However, Jaken asked why he was coming along. Sesshomaru made up a quick excuse that was a bit believable. Jaken had to believe it, it was his lord that said it anyway.


	6. Begging for Help

"Inuyasha I have a few questions," Rin says.

"Ask away," he smiles at her.

Since his arrival to Sessomaru's place, Rin had been spending more and more time with him. It was nice to have a companion. He had gotten a bit bigger. He was already in his sixth month of pregnancy.

"How did you become…well umm…pregnant?" the curious girl asks blushing.

"…The sacred jewel kind of got in between," he smiles.

"Oh…last question. Who's the uh dad?"

"…It's complicated" Inuyasha replies nervous.

Neither he nor Sesshomaru had mentioned that he was the dad. Nor what happened six months ago.

"You don't have to answer…I was just curious. You never talk about him…" she smiles understandingly.

"Sorry and I know but I don't think it's time to mention him," he sighs relieved.

"May I?" Jaken asks at the door.

"Come in!" Rin yells.

"Oh look a green alien," Inuyasha jokes.

"Just because you're pregnant and under protection of Lord Sesshomaru I won't kill you," Jaken replies.

"Wow can't even take a joke," Inuyasha says.

"You little pest," Jaken growls.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru calls looking at him.

"S-sorry lord Sesshomaru," he bows.

"Inuyasha is he bothering you?" he asks.

"It's fine. I don't mind a bit of hate," Inuyasha answers.

"If you say so," Sesshomaru shrugs.

"Can we go for a walk?" Rin asks.

He glances at Inuyasha and he replies with a smile.

"Sure," Sesshomaru says.

* * *

This was Jaken's time to find out some information. He wanted to know everything. It wasn't that he hated the hanyou it's just that he was suspicious. Deep down he knew his lord and Inuyasha were hiding something. Then as he was looking around he noticed that Inuyasha was gone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yells from behind.

"What?" he turns around.

"Inuyasha is gone," He says.

"What!" he screams.

"He was right here now he's gone," Jaken replies.

"Rin go back home and wait there," he orders.

"What about me?" Jaken asks.

"You and I will split up to look for him," Sesshomaru answers.

"Alright," Jaken leaves.

Rin returns to the house and waits as ordered. Sesshomaru and Jaken split up in search for the pregnant hanyou.

* * *

"Please leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouts.

"Why?" A person grins.

"I don't have what you're looking for!" Inuyasha replies.

"And according to you what am I looking for?" he asks.

"The sacred jewel I don't have it. Please let me go," Inuyasha says.

"What? Who has it?"

"I-I don't know!" he gulps, "Please leave me alone demon."

"Demon? How did you know," his grin widens.

"Your stench is of demon blood anyone would know," Inuyasha replies.

"Really? Well then I guess you are no use," the demon replies, "I'll kill you then."

"No!" Inuyasha yells.

A protective barrier surrounds Inuyasha shocking the demon that captured him. The demon attacked the barrier with no success. The purified barrier shoots a ray killing him. Inuyasha sighs and walks away shaken up, he starts looking for Sesshomaru or a safe place.

"Help," he says softly.


	7. I Do Not Regret Anything

Inuyasha wonders the land in search for a safe place to stay in. He had to be careful though because if a demon attacked him others will too. They wanted him dead if possible.  
A pain shot up his body and he pressed his back against a tree. He felt the pain pass but as he tried to get up it returned and this time more intense. Water had started to come from inside him. He started to panic a little not sure what to do.  
"Ow!" he screamed  
"Half demon?" a screechy voice asked.  
"Jaken?" he asks.  
"What the hell are you doing on the ground?" Jaken asks.  
"Oh nothing taking a nap you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped.  
"Ah fuck! Help" Inuyasha whined. Jaken looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Jaken... Get help" he gulped. Another wave of pain shot through him again.  
"Now!" Inuyasha yells.  
"Jaken? What's holding you up?" a voice asks from behind. Inuyasha looks up and sees Sesshomaru staring down at him.  
"Sesshomaru help!" Inuyasha gasps for air.  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru is concerned now.  
"The baby!" Inuyasha yells.  
"What about the baby?" the demon repeats.  
"Please don't let us die," Inuyasha begs. At that comment Sesshomaru snapped from his daze and carried Inuyasha in his arms.  
"Ah urg" he moaned.  
"We're almost there, hold on," Sesshomaru quickens his pace.  
"I can't...it hurts!" Inuyasha screams as another contraction occurs.  
"There, there, we're here shh..." he whispers.  
"Don't let our baby die please" Inuyasha begs once more.  
"I will never let anything happen to you two," he answers.  
"Are you mad?" Inuyasha asks gritting his teeth.  
"Shh... You need all your strength for the baby," he smiles sweetly.  
"Thanks" he replies,"Crap ow!"  
Sesshomaru kicks the door to his bedroom and takes Inuyasha's pants and underwear off. He looks at Inuyasha disbelievingly.  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks worried.  
"In the next contraction push understood?" he instructs.  
"ye-"  
The next contraction arrived as soon as it was mentioned and Inuyasha pushed as hard as he could.  
"No, no more" he cried out

"I see the crown of the head, one more push! You can do it!" Sesshomaru says  
"I-I can't" Inuyasha replies.  
"It's too painful!" he screams  
"Common one more push!"  
"S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha gasps.  
"Inuyasha..." he whispers.  
"Please help me, I can't anymore," Inuyasha cries in pain.  
"It will take time before a doctor comes here, please try your best," Sesshomaru strokes his cheek.  
"I'm sorry I didn't intend to disappear," Inuyasha apologizes  
"Shh...calm down it's alright" he smiles slightly.  
Inuyasha's silver hair was stuck on him from all the hard laboring sweat. He was exhausted from pushing. Sesshomaru went in front of him and checked on the process made. The baby's head was just about fully out, but Inuyasha was too exhausted to continue. He had to do something but didn't know what.  
"Breathe and push ok?" Sesshomaru says calmly knowing that panic wouldn't help.  
"I can try" Inuyasha answers  
"Good," Sesshomaru sighs  
"Ok here it comes ah!" Inuyasha grits his teeth and grabs the bed sheets hard.  
"Ok good, there we go common" he smiles relieved. He cuts the umbilical cord and the room was filled with muffled cries of a baby.  
"Inuyasha! It's a boy!" Sesshomaru cries covered in blood.  
"Thank god!" Inuyasha starts to sob too.  
"You did good Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pats his head, "here."  
Sesshomaru hands Inuyasha the newborn. He looks at them both thoughtfully. Inuyasha catches his eye and smiles.  
"Can I carry him?" Sesshomaru asks.  
"Of course, he is yours as well," Inuyasha replies  
"Excuse us" Jaken interrupts surprised from hearing that what Inuyasha just said.  
"Hello sorry for interrupting such a happy moment," a young doctor smiles.  
"It is alright" Sesshomaru assures.  
"Is this the baby?" he asks.  
"Yes" he answers.  
"I will check him and give him back momentarily" the doctor replies.  
"Thank you" he says.  
"Please get some towels and warm water" the man orders  
"Yes sir" Jaken follows with Rin behind.  
"It will be alright love," Sesshomaru kisses Inuyasha.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru," he replies  
"Now do you mind explaining?" he asks

"…I was behind you guys but a demon got a hold of me… I don't know how I managed to escape…I was afraid" Inuyasha cries remembering how scared he was.

"I was afraid I had lost you forever," Sesshomaru sighs.

"That was what I feared most too."

"Don't ever do that again understood? If you need help just scream my name," Sesshomaru says.

"Yes…and to be honest now I never hated you. I was just jealous from you. But deep down I knew I loved you," Inuyasha says shyly.

"I know…I always picked on you and teased you because I loved you as well…" Sesshomaru confesses.

"What are we going to name our son?" Inuyasha smiles.

"After all this time you haven't picked a name?" he asks surprised.

"I wanted his daddy's opinion," he blushes.

"Alright then let me think…how about Hiroyuki? He's our widespread happiness," he suggests.

"…I like it," Inuyasha smiles.

"Pardon us, the baby is fine he is healthy and strong, here you go," the doctor gives Sesshomaru the baby.

"Hello my baby Hiroyuki," he smiles

The baby makes a small gurgling sound and smiles at his dad.

"You like it right?" he asks

The baby gurgles a bit as his answer. Inuyasha chuckles a little and asks to see Hiroyuki. The baby looks up at him and starts to kick happily. Sesshomura thanks the doctor and Jaken for their help.

"So the baby is yours master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks.

"Yes…we have another member in the family," he replies smiling.

"Congratulations," he says aloud to his master and Inuyasha.

"Thank you," the both say as the doctor and Jaken leave.

Sesshomaru is about to leave when Inuyasha stops him.

"Please stay," he begs.

"You and Hiroyuki should rest," he says turning away

"We need you…"

"If you say so," Sesshomaru says pleased.

He walks over and gets in bed with them. Sesshomaru smiles at them and hugs Inuyasha tightly afraid to let go. He kisses Hiroyuki on the forehead and Inuyasha on the lips. His two angels have fallen asleep in his arms_. I do not regret anything_; he thinks and falls silently into slumber with his love and his new baby.

_The End…_

* * *

**A.N: I kept most parts of the old story and switched/added a few. I hope you liked it and enjoyed. And I need your opinion on the next story. Criminal Minds (Morgan x Reid) vs. Kuroshitsuji (Grell x Will). I'll let you decide.**


End file.
